77daysfandomcom-20200215-history
Pronunciation Book Conspiracy Wiki
'Thank you for keeping this wiki clean! ~ The Management' Dalton2.png|Jackie Dalton|link=Jackie Dalton|linktext=Black belt, yacht owner, CEO; Judo Jackie's got it all, including a few dark secrets ... Databytes.png|Let's Talk About Systems|link=Let's Talk About Systems|linktext=Let's talk about systems soon, when we can find a quiet place. Calling2.png|Career Science|link=Career Science|linktext=What can career science do for you? Find out at the 77 Days Wiki. Spectrogram1.png|Something happened|link=77 Days Video Countdown|linktext=on 9/24. Catch up on the story so far. Newsbreak *Bravodex—Enquiring minds want to know; after weeks of glitches, Bravodex is up & semi-regularly releasing character bios every week. *Hotel Dream Symbols—A new way to find meaning in symbols? 77days.net user noodl claims to have cracked the case of the cryptic code with a complex cipher, revealing a hidden message. *VideoRoyale—After a lengthy hiatus, the channel is back up and posting new "carefree" videos every 2 days. Introduction "Something is going to happen ... in 77 days" On July 9th, the YouTube channel Pronunciation Book, which previously posted videos teaching English, began posting cryptic videos counting down to September 24th. Gaining a following from various boards and Reddit, the 77 Days wiki was then founded as a collaborative exploration of the enigmatic countdown, and all related avenues of investigation. Finally, 9/24 arrived, and Pronunciation Book revealed itself to be a massive multisocial media art project alongside Twitter spambot Horse_ebooks, the Tumblr blog Let's Talk About Systems, and the separate YouTube Channel Video Royale, all leading up to a new online game by Synydyne, Bear Stearns Bravo, which is also set in the world of their 2008 alternate reality game This Is My Milwaukee. Following the reveal, this wiki is now dedicated to cataloguing all things related to 77 Days, including the aforementioned projects. That's where you come in. We need your help to bring it all together. They've been trying to tell us something for five years—will you listen? Whatever you have, whether it be information or something else, post it here. Featured Video Editing tips *If you're confused about how to help out, try the wiki's own Community Portal, and see what needs doing. If you have any questions or need help, feel free to leave a note on either Green Zubat, HitsujiTMO, or PoniesNotBronies' walls and they'll get back to you ASAP. *PLEASE CROSS LINK THE PAGES IN SOME WAY SO WE DON'T END UP WITH A BILLION OF THE SAME THING. **On a related note, do not replace internal links (even red ones) with urls. The point of a wiki is to organise information in one central area where everything about a certain subject (in this case, PB/77 days) is explained. Urls explain nothing & lead people away from the site. Urls are only appropriate for providing further information or referencing, and should not be entering the main bulk of articles —Green Zubat (irc/forum: "gz") (owl me!) 15:41, August 18, 2013 (UTC) *Don't make pages with titles that go on into infinity. Nobody wants to search up "Edward Snowden's case that is supposed to come into light on the twenty fourth of September. It may be significant and should be looked into." *Keep in mind that everything is subject to change due to how early in this we are. Look at everything with a skeptical eye and don't follow everything so blindly. *Don't be surprised if I just edit random shit to be more presentable. Bullet point comments and comments preceded by * are likely to be me, unless someone else starts doing that. - Heulerei *You could, like, you know.. use the "comments" feature of wikia. --dequis (irc: "dx") (talk) 13:19, July 24, 2013 (UTC) *Any information can be useful since we are so early into this. --BrandiWhat_ (talk) 15:22, July 24, 2013 (UTC) *Want some technical stuff done on the wiki? Ask JAlbor. Plot points #There is talk of a mission in multiple videos. #The people involved with the mission were referenced as a squad #Nicaragua & the year 1999 are mentioned frequently in both BSB & PB, and may possibly by where & when the mission (or at least part of it) took place. #The Narrator, the Mysterious Woman, Jackie, Chief, and Glyph are all known to have been on the mission. #One video brings up Ten Mysteries; there are then multiple videos that describe one of these mysteries. The videos mentioning 2, 4, and 9 were made private for the duration of the Countdown. Latest blogs Blog posts Category:Browse